El campamento
by Lanier
Summary: Es muggle, es terrorífico y no te dejará indiferente ¿Podrán Pansy y Ron soportarlo?
1. ¡Vacaciones!

**El campamento**

_Es muggle, es terrorífico, y no te dejará indiferente ¿Podrán Pansy y Ron soportarlo?_

**Capítulo uno**

**¡Vacaciones!**

En la mansión Parkinson (Por mucho que os suene a eso, no es un asilo), como en todo el mundo, ya era junio. Un caluroso y bochornante Julio que hacía que las horas pasaran condenadamente lentas para una chica de pelo negro y corto que estaba en su habitación, aburrida, acostada con los brazos abiertos en su cama.

En estos momentos de completo empanamiento mental, Pansy no podía dejar de recordarse que su vida era una mierda, que odiaba a todos sus amigos por no escribirle y que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era una tarta helada gigante (De donde saliera Draco bailando desnudo, a ser posible).

Ese año había terminado Hogwarts, y finalmente había decidido trabajar en el ministerio, con su madre, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ya que hasta Septiembre no empezaba (Citado de las palabra de Pansy: "¡Me podéis quitar a mis amigos, me podéis quitar mi diversión, me podéis quitar mi sex appeal al no darme el sol! ¡¡Pero jamás me arrancaréis (A Draquín) las vacaciones de verano!!) Y ahí estaba ella, maldiciendo al Universo por haberle preparado un verano tan insípido, casi se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello de las vacaciones, después de todo trabajar en verano tampoco estaría tan mal ¿No? Vale, eso ha sonado realmente estúpido, ahora mismo lo borro de los datos del cerebro de Pansy ... ... ...–Clic- ...

Como si hubiera llegado para rescatarle del aburrimiento una persona abrió la puerta de golpe.

"Pan, hija" Gritó una eufórica voz masculina, Pansy estaba demasiado atareada sudando los cincuenta zumos que se había tomado para levantar la cabeza y mirar a su padre.

"Mhh..." Contestó, como toda respuesta.

"Veo que estás aburrida" Murmuró su padre. A Pansy no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso, siempre que había un problema su padre, Dagmar Parkinson, intentaba arreglarlo. Eso no parecía tan malo, o mejor dicho, eso no os suena a vosotros, lectores, tan malo, ya que no sabéis que Dagmar siempre terminaba teniendo unas ideas de bombero monumentales. Pansy todavía recordaba aquél verano cuando la piscina de Parkinson Manor se había roto y él decidió que irían a una muggle para no pasar calor. ¿Queréis una palabra que englobe todo lo que sintió Pansy ese día entre tantos sudorosos muggles? Vale, ahí va:

Uahg... (Arcada)

Volviendo a la realidad de golpe, la morena se quedó sentada en su cama, poniendo ambas manos hacía su padre con las palmas hacia fuera, como diciendo que no pasaba nada.

"No, estás confundido, lo único que hacía era... era..." Piensa, Piensa, piensa, PIENSA ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil hacerlo en los momentos críticos...? "¡Repasar lo que he aprendido este año sobre muggleología!" Su padre se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada.

"¿Desde cuándo das muggleología?" _¡Mierda!_

"No la doy, pero es que tengo algunos amigos que sí y me han hablado sobre unas cosas muy interesantes" Su padre se rascó la pequeña barba que tenía en el mentón.

"¿Pero tú no odiabas a los muggles?" Preguntó su padre, que ese día le caía especialmente mal a Pansy por hablar demasiado.

"En realidad sí, pero creo que es bueno saber algunas cosas de ellos para saber mejor cómo odiarles" Recitó Pansy sin poder creerse que eso saliera de ella misma. ¡Iba mejorando!

"Ese es un buen espíritu, es lo que creo yo, y por eso he pensando en hacer algo este verano que tiene que ver con muggles" No, aunque lo creáis Dagmar Parkinson no es un chalado de los muggles, únicamente es que en los últimos años tiene demasiado tiempo libre, y se ha fijado en lo divertido que puede ser observar los penosos intentos de supervivencia en los no-mágicos. Aunque ninguno de los Parkinson son mortífagos, de hecho.

"Papá... no es por sacarte la ilusión pero creo que ese día que fuimos a un superpercado porque mamá quería esos zapatos muggles me sirvió para cansarme de ellos el resto de mi vida"

"Polillita, algún día te darás cuenta que tienes que aprender a vivir sabiendo que los muggles están ahí, y dominan el mundo en el que vivimos" Pansy arrugó la achatada nariz al pensar en lo irónico que sonaba eso teniendo en cuenta lo que en breve podría ocurrir.

"¿Por eso mamá y tú no dejáis de meterme en embrollos raros que tiene que ver con ellos?" Dagmar carraspeó.

"Sé que esto te parece raro, ya que nosotros somos una ilustre familia de sangre-limpias que no adoramos a los muggles, pero en cierto sentido sí. No queremos que te gusten, pero sí que por lo menos seas capaz de aceptarlos. Ellos no tienen la culpa de haber nacido siendo así" Dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos grisáceos.

"Vale, pero espero que Draco jamás se entere que pensáis así porque entonces no se querrá casar conmigo"

"No te confundas, hija. Nosotros no somos como esos" Mueca de parte del padre de Pansy "Tonks, o los que son capaces de casarse con un muggle normal y corriente" Miró a su hija que se había vuelto a acostar para contar las gotas de sudor que sentía bajar por su piel (Algo endemoniadamente entretenido, a decir verdad) "¿Me estás escuchando?" Pansy gruño afirmativamente (¿Y eso cómo se hace...?) "Vale... Entonces ¿Qué era eso que habías aprendido de muggleología con tus amigos?" Pansy intentó sin éxito que una mueca de horror no saliera a flote en su cara. En realidad ella no sabía demasiado de los muggles, sólo lo que sus propios padres le habían enseñado a la fuerza.

"En realidad no me acuerdo de demasiado, por eso estaba intentando recordarlo..." Intentó.

"Eso suena interesante" Puntualizó el señor Parkinson, que se había dado cuenta ya de que en realidad su hija estaba intentando escaquearse de alguna actividad en familia. "A ver, dime algo. Lo que sea que has aprendido sobre muggles" Pansy rebuscó en su mente, sin encontrar nada. En realidad tampoco era tan difícil... Vamos a ver... ¡Ah!

"¡Sé que existe algo llamado rapamentos!" Dijo, débilmente, como intentando zafarse de toda esta situación.

"¿Rapa-Qué?" Preguntó interesado Dagmar. Pansy esta vez se sentó en la cama poniendo los pies en el suelo.

"Rapamentos, o algo así. Según parece es un sitio parecido a nuestros campings pero diferente, ya sabes... Más muggle" Su padre volvió a pasarse dos dedos por la barbilla en pose de estar pensando en algo.

"Mh... eso suena interesante. Campings pero a lo muggle, no tenía ni idea de que podía existir algo así. Muy bien, Pan" Expresó sonriendo a su hija, la cual tragó saliva.

"¿Muy bien por qué?"

"Porque ya me has dado la idea de dónde vamos a ir"

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! _(Grito interno)

**Fin del primer cap.**

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este principio, en este fict lo más probable es que los caps sean muy cortos (Raro viniendo de mí...) _

_Va a ser, más que nada sobre tonterías, y como muy bien dice el summary próximamente aparecerá Ron, por lo que no es un secreto que esto a la larga será un Pansy/Ron, aunque por ahora Pansy parece estar completamente enamorada de Draco._

_Si os ha gustado dejarme un review, de verdad. Tengo muchos ficts empezados ya, y si no consigo review en este lo más probable es que lo quite._

_Bye bye. De:_

_Lanier_


	2. ¿Camparamento?

**Capítulo dos**

**¿Camparamento?**

* * *

Los hermanos Weasley no se habían imaginado qué les deparaba aquél sábado de un caluroso julio mientras comían sus tostadas quemadas (Ese día le tocaba cocinar a Ron, y... digamos que los hechizos de esa clase no se le daban muy bien...)

"Ron, esto más que tostadas pareces escarabajos; son negros, dan asco y diría que hasta esos bichos saben mejor que ellos" Se quejó Ginny.

"Si no te gustan les echas azúcar" Contestó su hermano de mal humor.

"¡Ya lo he hecho!" Dijo la pelirroja sin darse cuenta que era una frase hecha.

"Si te las comes con la nariz tapada no saben tan mal... sólo a comida para gatos caducada" Argumentó George llevándose una mano a sus propias napias. Fred le miró esperanzado, haciendo lo mismo.

"¡Vasta ya¡Ya sé que no se me da bien cocinar¿¡Vale¡Nadie es perfecto!"

"Sobretodo si ese nadie eres tú..." Susurró Fred por lo bajini con expresión de estar a punto de morir por envenenamiento. Ron le acribilló con la mirada.

"Bueno, algunas cosas se me dan bien" Exclamó el menor de los chicos Weasley.

"Ah¿En serio¿Como qué?" Preguntó Ginny, intentando llamar la atención de su hermano para que a los gemelos les diera tiempo a hacer desparecer su incomible desayuno.

"Bueno... si quitamos pociones, defensa, muggleología, el quidditch, la adivinación, encantamientos, la sangre fría, transformaciones, el francés, escribir sin faltas de ortografía..."

"En realidad no se le da bien nada" Dijo Fred a George y Ginny, los cuales asintieron sonriendo burlonamente.

"...Controlar los sentimientos, ser amable, parar las bludgers, historia de la magia y entender a las mujeres, entonces, quitando todas esas cosas, todo lo demás se me da bien" Aseguró Ron sonriendo satisfecho.

"¿Y qué es lo que queda que se te de bien¿Respirar?" Preguntó George riéndose, haciendo que Ron enrojeciera de coraje

"¡Se me da bien enamorarme de tías que luego no me hacen ni puñetero caso!"

Hermione y Fleur (En sus respectivas casas): -¡Atchís...!-

"También se te da bien tener sex appeal en la mente de las autoras de ficts que te utilizan en sus historias" Argumentó Ginny apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

"¿Y eso cómo lo sabes tú?" Ginny se irguió, abrió la boca, la cerró y de repente se levantó de la mesa señalando un punto detrás de las cabezas de sus tres hermanos y gritó:

"¡¡¡Mirad¡¡¡¡UNA LECHUZA VOLANDO!!!!"

"¿Dónde, donde?" Y aún tardaron media hora en darse cuenta que todo había sido un engaño de la pelirroja para poder escapar.

"Vaya con Ginny... necesita gafas, ahí no había ninguna lechuza" Exclamó Ron volviendo a mirar su desayuno, que seguía tan requemado como antes. Pero Fred y George ya se habían ido, dejando solo al pobre Ronald, el cual suspiró, sacando de unos cajones unas tostadas perfectas que había hecho él mismo para su disfrute personal. Qué bonita es la fraternidad...

Estaba a punto de darles el primer muerdo cuando una voz se escuchó por toda La Madriguera, haciendo que Charlie, el cual hacía decidido pasar esas vacas con su familia, se despertase (Y eso que eran sólo las dos de la tarde)

El grito decía así:

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REUNIÓN FAMILIAR, REUNIÓN FAMILIAR!!!!!!!" Y la voz era, cómo no, de Molly, bastante raro que ella pegue esta clase de gritos ¿No?

Todos los pelirrojos fueron como unas balas a donde provenían los gritos, ellos sabían lo que les podía pasar si no acudían ipso facto, y francamente, no tenían ganas de pasar la noche en la lavadora como la última vez (Molly obligó a los cinco hermanos a dormir en la lavadora junto con la ropa del día)

"Mh... 0,00002 segundos, no está mal pero podéis mejorar" Dijo Molly, con un extraño cronómetro en la mano derecha.

"¿Para qué es la reunión familiar?" Preguntó Charlie bostezando.

"En realidad no era para nada, sólo me aburría..." Comentó la madre de ellos alzando los hombros a lo que sus hijos respondieron con sonrisas nerviosas, tratando de que no se les notara que estaban empezando a enfadarse.

"¡Eh! Pues yo tengo un tema para una reunión familiar!" Comentó una voz.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REUNIÓN FAMILIAR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REU...!!!!!!!!!¿Eh? Anda, ya habéis llegado" Comentó Molly ante unos pelirrojos con muecas de creer que su madre se estaba volviendo loca "Muy bien, 0,0 segundos. ¿Veis cómo lo podíais hacer mejor? A partir de ahora esta será la marca mínima para no tener que pasar una noche en la nevera"

"Eso está muy bien, querida, pero será mejor que pongamos ya el tema que quería dar" La voz de antes era de, cómo no, Arthur Weasley. "Vale" Dijo éste "Últimamente hace mucho calor y esto parece un horno, además, los bichos que viven debajo de las alfombras no han dejado de multiplicarse fogosamente así que he pensado que nos podríamos ir de vacaciones para dejar que la casa se des-contamine un poco, y ya de paso fumigar a los bichos" Explicó el señor Weasley "¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"¡Yo sugiero irnos a Hawai, que dicen que mola mazo!" Gritó Ginny.

"Ginny, por favor, deja ya de fumarte las hiervas del patio, ya te hemos dicho que fliparse es malo" Ginny puso cara de no comprender nada hacia Charlie, que era el que había hablado "¿En serio crees que nos podemos permitir ir ahí?"

"Muy buen punto, hijo"

"Conociendo a papá y mamá posiblemente terminemos en el basurero más cutre de toda Inglaterra" Se quejó Ron.

"Tampoco te pases, Ron" Le regañó su madre "Basta con escoger el mejor basurero de los más cutres de la cuidad"

"Es parecido..." Murmuró Ron.

"Yo voto por irnos a Transilvana, tengo ganas de morir por un muerdo de vampira, además, dicen que están muy buenas" Dijo Charlie con cara de degenerado.

"Yo voto por ir a gorronear a la casa de Percy" Dijo George, este comentario causó bastante furor entre todos, en realidad, era lo mejor que se había dicho en toda la velada. Y que Percy en este fict siga odiando a su familia lo hace todavía más divertido.

"¿Y qué os parece irnos a un sitio cutre, rancio, barato, pero donde vamos a estar la mar de bien y siempre queda muy guay decir que has pasado un finde ahí?" Argumentó la voz de Arhur

"¿Existe un sitio así?" Dijo Ginny, dudando.

"¡Pues claro, se llaman Camparamento y son geniales! Hay piscinas, tenis, canchas de balonpesto, y de toleibol y además siempre se puede ligar con alguien" A cada palabra dicha todos estuvieron de acuerdo que esta idea sobrepasaba lo de ir a gorronear a casa de Percy (Pero tampoco tanto, no nos pasemos) "Y lo mejor de todo es que es muggle"

Esto tampoco les pareció tan raro a todos ya que, tratándose del señor Weasley, que fuera algo muggle era un requisito (Además, quién más que los muggles podrías haber llamado a algo "balonpesto" menudos pringados... "Balonpesto..." jajaja)

"¡Entonces decidido¡Ir haciendo las maletas que nos vamos ya pa'l Camparamento!"

"¡¡¡BIEEEEEEEENNNNN!!!"

**Fin del segundo cap.**

* * *

_Ha sido divertido escribir este cap (Me gusta más que el primero) Espero que os haya gustado cómo manejo a los Weasley._

_Pos na, gracias por leer. De:_

_Lanier_

_PD: Serán cutres y rancios pero a mí ir de camping me encanta xDD Es mazo guay :3_

_PD2: Siento el retraso n.ñU (A partir de ahora publicaré más rápido)_

_PD3: Ya me he leído el 7º, (Snif, ya se ha terminado HP ç.ç) pero eso no cambiará nada de la historia. Desde el principio se veía venir que sería bastante UA , así que este comentario sobra algo xD, pero era para informaros…_


	3. Un jaguar y una camioneta

**Capítulo tres **

**Una camioneta y un jaguar**

* * *

"UN MILLÓN SEISCINETOS NOVENTA Y DOS ARAÑAS SE TAMBALEABAN..."

"¡¡¡Dejad de cantar eso!!!" Chilló Ron histérico.

"¿Por qué, Ronald, querido¿Acaso..." Fred hizo un movimiento de varita con el que dibujó una araña de luz en al aire "...No te gusta?" Ron se llevó las manos a los oídos y se empezó a mecer de delante hacia tras en la parte de atrás de la camioneta vieja y oxidada en la que iban (Era de esas que llevaban la parte de atrás al descubierto). Ginny estaba sentada en una mecedora al lado de Ron.

"UN MILLÓN SEISCIENTOS NOVENTA Y TRES ARAÑAS SE TAMBALEABAN EN LA TELA DE UN ELEFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTE"

"¡¡¡Ginny, para!!!" Chilló Ron "¡Y además la canción no era así!" Ginny sonrió para disculparse.

"Pero tienes que admitir que es muy pegadiza"

"¿Hemos llegado ya?" Preguntó Charlie a sus padres, abriendo unas ventanita que daba a la cabina del conductor.

"No, Charlie, todavía no, como tampoco habíamos llegado hace dos segundos, y, por si acaso, te recuerdo que en otros dos segundos tampoco llegaremos."

"Ah, vale" Contestó el mayor de los hermanos "Pero... ¿Hemos llegado ya?"

"¡¡ARG!!"

"Es que creo que ese sitio no se llama Camparemento, sino campamento, y el campamento está por la L-30 y nosotros estamos en la L-158..." De repente la camioneta paró chirriando en mitad de la autopista vacía con gritos de cuervos como música de fondo y el señor Weasley se bajó enfadado.

"Pues si eres tan inteligente conduce tú" Le dijo a su hijo con el ceño fruncido. Era raro ver al señor Weasley enfadado, pero, francamente, conducir durante ocho horas seguidas escuchando nueve versiones de '_La araña se tambaleaba_' en tres idiomas diferentes mientras su mujer le iba relatando un montón de cosas raras, y Charlie le estaba preguntando '¿Hemos llegado ya?' le daba dolor de cabeza a cualquiera (Y apuesto a que con esta explicación se lo he dado también al lector de turno)

Este cambio fue una mejora ya que Charlie era el hijo más inteligente que les había salido a los Weasley; sí, más que Percy. Sobretodo más que Percy ¿Qué clase de imbécil se deja mangonear de esa forma? Por los cielos... (-Resoplido-)

Después de media hora estaban casi llegando al camping, aunque por el camino pasaron al lado de otro coche donde había una familia de magos mucho menos contentos que ellos (O por lo menos sí una de las personas que estaba allí)

"Hala, mira, papá, una panda de pijos" Gritó George riéndose mientras señalaba el Jaguar negro de los Parkinson "Vamos a hacerles pedorretas" Y acto seguido todos se pusieron a hacer extraños ruidos con la boca y grotescas muecas a los del coche negro, que, en comparación con la vieja camioneta marrón por la de años que tenía y lo demasiado usada que estaba, parecía hecha de perlas negras (Aunque, la verdad, para que un Jaguar parezca eso no hace falta que se le compare con una camioneta de los vente duros –Lanier babeando-)

"Oish, mira que panda de bastos" Dijo Pansy arrugando la nariz.

"Paaaaansy¿Qué te he dicho sobre los momentos de pija súper guay de la muerte qué fuerte?" Dijo su madre mirando hacia tras, donde estaba su hija, sin darle tiempo a ésta para reconocer a los Weasley.

"Que me los meta por donde me quepan..." Suspiró la morena "Pero es que es verdad, nos están haciendo caras"

"Déjales, a lo mejor son deficientes mentales" Aseguró su madre.

"Espero que no vayan al rapamento con nosotros" Dijo para sí misma Pansy

"Es campamento" Le corrigió su madre, que la había escuchado, consiguiendo únicamente que la chica resoplase.

"Si me dieran un galeón por cada vez que has suspirado ahora sería aún más millonario" Dijo su padre con un tinte de graciosillo en la voz "¿Por quién suspiras, polillita?" Pansy hizo rodas los ojos.

"Por Draco, ya lo sabéis. ¡Y estoy segura de que no me lo voy a encontrar en el rapamento ese! Espera un momento... ¿Y si me envía una lechuza mientras esté ahí¡¿Y si quiere quedar con migo mientras me esté muriendo de asco en ese estercolero muggle?!" Sus padres se miraron con muecas de comprensión. "¡Si me envía una lechuza podré contestarle¿No?!"

"Claro que sí, Pan" Le dijo su madre, estando completamente segura de que el rubio le enviaría una carta a su hija sólo cinco minutos _después_ de que el infierno se congelase. Pero le bastó a la morena que volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en la ventana aburrida; aunque los Weasley ya se habían quedado atrás (Francamente, una camioneta como esa sólo puede ir a 100 por hora y con mucha coña, ahí va... me ha salido un pareado, cómo molo)

Entre una cosa y otra por fin llegaron a la entrada del campamento, y cuando el guardia que estaba allí les preguntó cuántos días pensaban quedarse, Pansy no pudo evitar oír cómo sus padres decían a la vez:

"¡Un mes entero!"

"¿Eh¡Oye¡Yo pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar un fin de semana¿Desde cuándo tenéis tiempo libre en vuestros trabajos?" Dijo Pansy, irguiéndose y metiendo la cabeza hacia delante, donde estaban ellos sentados. El guarda se quedó mirando a aquélla chica con una ceja levantada, como creyendo que era media tontita.

"Es que pedimos vacaciones para disfrutar a tope" Le dijo su madre sonriéndole cariñosamente.

"¡Disfrutar a tope¿Disfrutar a tope¿¡DISFRUTAR A TOPE¿¿Vosotros creéis que para dentro de un mes seguiré viva si estamos aquí??" Mientras gritaba su padre pagó en dinero muggle tranquilamente.

"Gracias, y que tengan una buena estancia" Dijo el guarda de la entrada "Pueden escoger el trozo de tierra que deseen, pero antes de irse a dormir esta noche tendrán que decir dónde es dejando sus nombres" Explicó haciendo que por un momento Pansy se callara.

"¿Y si para entonces he muerto, qué?" Gritó al señor, el cual se asustó al ver la cara de maníaca de Pansy.

"Estoy segura de que sobrevivirás" Le cortó su madre, haciendo que se volviera a sentar hacia atrás con un hechizo no verbal que no notó el hombre muggle.

"Muchas gracias" Dijo el señor Parkinson, el guarda sólo sonrió con nerviosismo, esperando que se fueran de su vista, más que nada por la pirada que, seguramente, era la hija de aquéllas extrañas personas que le daban yuyu mucho yuyu.

"Oye, panda pijos, a ver si os dais vida, que hay prisita" Gritó Molly Weasley, ya que su familia estaba detrás de los Parkinson en la fila.

Por suerte, Pansy estaba todavía tan consternada que ni si quiera así les reconoció, y, la verdad, Dagmar y Effie Parkinson no estaban para la labor de ponerse a gritar a unos (Según pensaron ellos) muggles altos de cafeína.

"¡Bienvenidos¿Cuántos días se piensas quedar?" Preguntó amablemente el muggle ahora a los Weasley.

"Treinta días" Dijo Charlie, Molly se movió inquieta en el asiento "Tranquila, mamá, pagaré yo. Que por algo me han puesto en este fict" Y acto seguido le tendió las libras esterlinas.

"Oye, una cosa. Si nos queremos meter en la pisci no hace falta pagar extra ¿No?" Preguntó uno de los gemelos al guarda, que miraba entre divertido y sintiendo vergüenza ajena el coche de los Weasley.

"No, todo entra en la tarifa del camping"

"Ahhh, así que se llama camping, mh, interesante, interesante" Asintió Arthur mirando al muggle con un brillo fanático en los ojos azules.

Él les dijo lo mismo que a los Parkinson y les indicó lo que tenían que hacer cuando encontraran el sitio que les gustase.

Y así fue como las dos familias de magos entraron en el mismo sitio sin saber siquiera que los otros estaban allí.

**Fin del tercer capítulo. **


	4. ¡PLAF!

**Capítulo cuatro **

**¡PLAF! **

"Papá ¿Te ayudamos a montar la tienda?" Preguntó Ron cuando empezaron a sacar las cosas.

Habían escogido un bonito trozo de tierra al lado de unos árboles que les daba sombra en aquellos días calurosos, durante los quince minutos en los que habían estado buscando un buen trozo de tierra habían curioseado por el sitio muggle alucinando en colores cuando veían cualquier tontería, como por ejemplo una papelera de forma cilíndrica (La mayoría de las veces los magos hacían desaparecer su basura, o la incineraban con un sencillo hechizo, se dice que parte de la capa de ozono que está mal se debe al humo que deja este conjuro pero no vayamos a echarle toda la culpa a ellos ¿No?).

Arthur miró a sus hijos enjuagándose el sudor de la frente.

"No hace falta, además no vamos a ponen una tienda sino una caravana, dicen que son muy cómodas"

"¿Una caravana no es una especie de casa-móvil muggle?" Preguntó Charlie.

"Sí ¿No es emocionante?"

"Lo único emocionante aquí es que hayas podido decir la palabra bien sin haberte confundido" Dijo Ginny leyendo un libro sentada en una rama baja del árbol.

"Snif... ni siquiera mis hijos me comprender..." Lloriqueó el señor Weasley.

"Bueno, vamos a montar la caravana esa" Dijo George, pero no desmintió lo que había dicho antes su padre "¿Qué hay que hacer?" Preguntó.

"En realidad nada" Dijo el señor Weasley "O por lo menos no tendríamos que hacer nada en el caso de que tuviéramos una caravana"

El silencio llenó el ambiente.

"Mh... Vale" Lo rompió Ron arrugando la frente "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Es muy fácil, somos magos ¿No?" Dijo Molly, que se había cansado de ver cómo ellos no daban ninguna solución. "Mirad, con esta manta gigante tapo la camioneta" Lo hizo de un solo movimiento "Cojo mi varita" La sostuvo cerrando los ojos "Digo 'Motus Carvanhe' y wualá" En vez de la camioneta cutre ahora había una caravana plateada y roja casi nueva (Casi, ya sabéis que a los Weasley en el fondo les deben de gustar las cosas de segunda mano) Todos felicitaron a Molly, la cual había hecho una caravana muggle perfecta aún sin saber demasiado bien cómo era; por otra parte, el señor Weasley se marginó creyendo que era una calamidad andante que no sabía hacer nada.

"Ohhh, por dentro es muy bonita. Aunque es un poco pequeña ¿No?" Comentó Ginny apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para meter sólo medio cuerpo.

"Venga, entra de una vez, hermanita" Le apremió Fred.

"Es verdad que es un poco pequeña" Dijo Ron mirando las literas.

"Las caravanas muggles son así, pero yo creo que está bien" De hecho, para ellos era más que suficiente. Era una caravana con un bonito sofá cama, dos literas, y una cama plegable dentro de un armario que tenía algunos cajones donde meter la ropa, había dos baños; uno con una ducha y un water mientras que el otro sólo tenía el W.C . También había una pequeña cocina y, como agregado dos armarios normales y un sofá que aunque no era un sofá-cama parecía lo bastante cómodo para dormir allí.

"En realidad es bastante confortable" Dijo Ron, pensando que su casa parecía un bosque de desperdicios en comparación con aquélla casa-móvil.

"¿Y dónde comeremos? Aquí no hay mesas"

"Pues comemos fuera, además, aunque esto sea más grande que nuestra casa no cabríamos todos"

"Y eso que no está la familia al completo" Masculló Ron.

"Atención, aviso" Gritó Molly de repente "Si queréis usar la magia sólo se podrá dentro de la caravana ¿Eh? Que luego tenemos lío, además, no queremos traumatizar a nuestros vecinos ¿O sí?"

"Con tal de que no sean esos pijos de antes..." Dijo Fred subiendo los hombros.

La verdad es que este chaval podría servir para profesor de adivinación en vez de la loca esa que tienen en Hogwarts ya que, pese a que los lectores ya que lo habrás imaginado, unos de los 'vecinos' de los Weasley eran nada más ni nada menos que los Parkinson, los cuales no estaban allí porque habían ido a la tienda a comprar provisiones.

"Mamá¿Por qué no podemos usar magia en vez de comprar las cosas?" Preguntó Pansy de mal humor en el centro comercial.

"Porque por un mes vamos a hacer como si fuéramos muggles normales" Le contestó Effie Parkinson sonriendo, como si su hija fuera una atrasada mental a la que le costaba entender las cosas.

"Pues no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacerlo, es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero"

"Eso es lo más divertido" Comentó el señor Parkinson "Después de todo, hacer estupideces para gastar dinero con facilidad es un requisito para parecer aún más millonario"

"¿Y qué imbécil dice eso?" Dagmar le tendió un libro a su hija.

"Lo pone ahí" Le estiró otro "Ahí, aquí, allí, ahí, ahí, y allá" Pansy se preguntó si el mundo estaba loco o sólo era que ella era tonta perdida.

"A ver, polillita, aquí hay ropa muggle ¿Por qué no compras alguna?" Pansy, la cual lo único muggle que tenía era una falda de tablas negra con una camiseta de tirantes verde oscura (Y era lo que llevaba puesto), decidió que quizás, y sólo quizás lo más inteligente sería hacerle caso a su padre sino quería parecer una pobretona a los ojos de aquellos muggles. Espera un momento ¿Y qué más da lo que piensen ellos...?

En ese momento Pansy se debatió en un montón de pensamientos que le duró más de una hora, y para cuando tenía ya una solución que no era del todo sólida su madre le plantó delante dos carros llenos de ropa muggle.

"Hala, he escogido esto para ti, ve a caja y paga por ello" Pansy decidió que igual esa era la mejor solución, y encogiéndose de hombros hizo lo debido.

Lo malo es que mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo (Pensamientos de Pansy: '¿Qué mierda es una caja¿Y dónde está...?') iba mirando la ropa, creyendo que igual no había sido buena idea dejar que su madre escogiera su ropa, porque desde luego un vestido de monja de color amarillo canario y sin forma no era el tipo de cosas que le quedaban bien a un ser vivo (Por lo menos no a ella)

Pues eso, Pansy estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos (¿Alguien sabe que 'Pansy' significa 'Pensamiento' en inglés? Aunque supongo que es por la flor) que no vio a cierto pelirrojo correr hacia ella, y cuando se dio cuenta de esto no pudo desviarse y chocaron (Más bien Ron chocó con los carros haciéndose mucha pupa)

"¡Weasley¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?" Pregunto Pansy. Ron, que estaba tirado en el suelo arroyado por uno de los carritos de la compra no respondió "¡Oye¡Me da igual que estés muerto, como no me ayudes a recoger todo lo que se ha caído por tu culpa te denunció por... por...¡Por ser feo!" Al escuchar esto Ron se levantó rápidamente.

"¡Oye, que tú eres mucho más fea que yo!" Exclamó Ron sonrojado de coraje.

"¡Según los lectores de la verdadera obra de HP sí, pero en los Ficts yo siempre soy una tía macizorra!" A lo que yo pensé que en este fict no era así, porque aquí Pansy es muy delgada, no tiene casi pecho, tiene la nariz chata, los ojos verdes pantanoso, el pelo negro corto y, además tiene los colmillos grandes (Aunque sólo se le nota cuando sonríe, por ejemplo, y como no es que lo haga demasiado, pos na') Ron le sonrió alzando una ceja, como diciendo 'Eso no te lo crees ni tú'

"Pues según mi hermana en los ficts yo también soy un tío bueno" Dijo Ron.

"¿En serio? En este no eres nada del otro mundo..." Replicó la morena ladeando la cabeza en chulería.

"¡Tú tampoco!" Gritó Ron cerrando los ojos hastiado "¡Y mejor me marcho de aquí, no vaya a ser que se me pegue tu bordería!" Pansy abrió la boca enfada, señalándole.

"¡Oye, cómo te atreves a decir que soy una borde! Además, para que lo sepas también sé decir cosas agradables" A continuación Pansy cerró los ojos y suspiró para tranquilizarse, o aguantar la risa mejor, que es otra "Por ejemplo: Qué bonito es tu sombrero" Ron se sonrojó aunque esta vez no era por el enfado (Huy, huy, huyyyy)

"Gracias... aunque... yo no tengo..." Y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para verificar que era verdad pero encontró que había algo allí, lo cogió y se lo puso delante de la cara para verlo bien, cuando reconoció aquélla prenda se sonrojó tanto que Dumbledore le hubiera dado 1.200 puntos por un arrebato patriótico en memoria de Gryffindor. "Bra...gas..." Murmuró sin aire, Pansy se reía tanto que los ojos le lloraban.

"¡Weasley, eres un depravado mental!" Dijo, antes de volver a carcajearse de forma histérica. "No te lo saques, hombre ¡Estabas muy sexy con ellas en la cabeza!" Al parecer una de las braguitas que la madre de Pansy había escogido para ella había terminado en la cabeza del Weasley cuando chocaron (Esta explicación es para los cortitos de mente) Ron estalló de enfado, tirándole las braguitas en la cara a Pansy, que dejó de reírse al momento.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?!" Gritó, sacándoselas de la cara con repugnancia.

"¡¡¡Ya me lo podrías haber dicho antes!!!"

"¡Sí, claro, y haberme aguado la diversión¿no¡Weasel, crece de una vez, y admite que has hecho el ridículo, no le eches la culpa a los demás!" Le chilló, frunciendo el ceño y tirándole otra vez las bragas que le dieron en la nariz.

"¡Deja ya eso, histérica!" Dijo Ron, cogiendo las braguitas y acercándose a Pansy hecho una furia.

"¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido!" Escupió Pansy, y acto seguido le arroyó con uno de los carros de la compra llena de ropa (La más fea, claro. Pansy había estado pensando en hacerlo desde hacía ya) y se largó corriendo con el otro carro hacia cualquier sitio, a ver si encontraba de una vez la maldita caja esa. ¿Sería de cartón...?

Cuando sus hermanos encontraron a Ron debajo de un carrito lleno de horrible ropa femenina se dieron cuenta que en esta clase de situaciones era mejor no preguntar nada (Mejor dicho, se dieron cuenta después de ver la mirada de asesino de Ron Weasley, que era mejor ni si quiera hablarle) Porque Ron estaba muy enfadado, y sólo tenía una cosa en la mente que no dejaba de darle vueltas:

¡Se vengaría!

**Fin del cuarto capítulo. **

* * *

_Me gusta este capítulo xDD Bueno, ya se ha dado el encontronazo entre estos dos (Por eso es el título) ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por lo menos los personajes no me están quedando muy OOC's, aunque se supone que esto va de humor ¿No?_

_Y ahora ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo¿Se vengará Ron¿Qué hará cuando se la encuentre con su vecina¿Es verdad eso de que la tierra terminará en el 2012 según predijeron los mayas¿Zp ganará las elecciones?¿Por qué mierda hago tantas preguntas? _

_¡Hasta el próximo cap!Bye bye. De: _

_Lanier _

_PD: Sobre los colmillos de Pansy… no os la vayáis a imaginar como un monstruo xDD Lo que pasa es que me hacía ilusión ponérselos así para que se pareciera a Ryoga (Mh, Ryogaaaa…) Pues eso, que los tiene grandes pero no se le notan demasiado u-ú _


	5. Igual que Percy

**Capítulo cinco**

**Igual que Percy**

.

* * *

.

Pansy suspiró sonriente al ver la tienda de campaña por fin terminada, les había costado varias horas de duro trabajo pero por fin habían conseguido montar las dos (Una para sus padres y otra para ella sola) Montar la primera había sido francamente penoso, y, de hecho, sus padres quisieron ir a preguntar a algún muggle, pero Pansy se negó en redondo diciendo que seguramente al undécimo intento iba la vencida.

En cierto sentido, poner la tienda le había resultado una especie de desahogo (Pansy clavando las estacas que sujetan las cuerdas al suelo con un martillo fue un completo espectáculo en el que se pudo ver hasta el típico flash de cámara) por tener que estar ahí un mes entero y, ya de paso, olvidarse de que posiblemente Weasley también estuviera en el rapamento... campartanto... cempemen... Bah... como se llamase.

¿Podía tener peor suerte? En vez de haber cualquier otra familia de magos tenía que se justamente ellos, los Weasley, los estúpidos adora-muggles (Aunque ella, con semejantes padres no podía hablar, daba igual lo que le contaran ellos) '_Bueno_' Se dijo Pansy '_Por lo menos estarán aquí poco tiempo_' Y entonces se permitió una sonrisa ladeada '_No creo que puedan pagar más de un día_'.

-¡Pan!- Le llamó su madre -¿Quieres que demos un garbeo para ver lo que hay?- Preguntó, ya que cuando fueron de compras no vieron demasiado. A Pansy le dio un tick en el ojo izquierdo.

-En realidad...-

-Vale, cálcate y nos vamos- ¿Cómo qué 'cálcate'? ¿Quién Demonios se creía que era ella? ¿Una especie de hippie fumata que va descalza pisando la hierva (Y lo que no es hierva, por ejemplo un enorme excremento de perro que puede haber por allí)?.

-¿Es necesario que vaya?- Preguntó Pansy con voz chillona. Su madre apareció delante de ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Sí.- Dijo, y la cogió de una mano para llevársela del campamento con su padre, que las esperaba un poco alejado.

Se acababan de perder de la vista cuando los Weasley entraron en escena, viniendo por el lado opuesto por el que los Parkinson se acaban de marchar, todos llevaban bolsas de la compra; más que nada ropa y algún que otro cachivache muggle como una barbacoa (De las más baratas) o insecticida. Lo demás harían que se apareciera, pero estas cosas era imposible para ellos, más que nada porque no tenían ni puñetera idea de lo que era una barbacoa hasta que la vieron allí (Y cuando lo vieron, hasta que Arthur se puso a leer las instrucciones muy emocionado, no sabían que servía para cocinar en el campo, tampoco).

-Oye, Ron, cuéntanos qué te ha pasado, vamos.- Dijo Fred a un lado del pelirrojo.

-Sí, venga, tío, enróllate.- Comentó George al otro lado.

-Simplemente una señora fea, con mal genio, idiota y demasiado escuálida me tiró esa cosa encima.- Dijo Ron, con cara de palo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es idiota y tiene mal genio si no la conoces?- Preguntó Charlie, que llevaba la barbacoa en el hombro.

-Sólo lo sé.- Farfulló Ron enrojeciendo.

-¿Y no te pidió perdón?- Dijo su madre frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Por eso digo que tiene mal genio!- Masculló Ron empezando a cansarse de la conversación.

Encontrarse con Pansy había sido una completa sorpresa (Y de las chungas, que son las peores), le había amargado por completo el día. En realidad, a él eso del campamento no le hacía mucha gracia, pero parecía divertido en cierto sentido, por lo menos podrían hacer magia y le recordaba mucho a los mundiales. Pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser Parkinson la que estaba allí? ¿Por qué no era cualquier otra persona? Él pensaba que al terminar Hogwarts ya se habría acabado la relación con mucha gente a la que odiaba y tenía manía, pero ya veía que no.

Pansy Parkinson no le caía especialmente mal, en realidad, Harry y Hermione le tenían muchísima más manía que él porque nunca se había metido con Ron directamente, pero, aún así, tenía bastante claro que era una pelota, una llorona, una tonta, y, que encima, era Slytherin, que englobaba todo lo que él podría llegar a aborrecer.

¡Y se iba a vengar!

-Me pregunto quiénes serán nuestros vecinos.- Dijo Ginny mirando justamente al lado en el que estaban las cosas de los Parkinson. -Hey, mirad ¿Ese no era el coche de los pijos?- Exclamó de repente.

-Hala, que guay, podremos estar atormentándoles todos los días.- Comentó Fred riendo.

-Pero nada de usar magia ¿Eh?- Les regañó Molly -Porque si no dormiréis en el techo de la caravana, pero por fuera- Explicó ante la cara de horror de sus hijos -Y dicen que por aquí hay muchos mosquitos de noche.

-¡Y de día!- Dijo Arthur -Me están comiendo vivo.

-Eso puede se malinterpretado...

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, da igual.- Dijo George, y acto seguido sacó uno de los botes de insecticida y se lo echó en toda la cara a su padre.

-¡Me arden los ojos! Pero siento frescor... ¡Aunque se me van a caer los ojos! Pero los mosquitos ya no me pican... ¡¡Ahhhhh!!- Y con el efecto retardado que la mayoría de los Weasley hijos habían sacado de él, se fue a la caravana para echarse agua en los ojos.

Todos miraron a George, como pensando que era un psicópata por lo que acababa de hacer. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí pone que dulcifica la piel, no que hace que los ojos se caigan-

Fred bostezó sonoramente.

-Me aburro.- Dijo -¿Por qué no vamos a ve qué podemos hacer? PAPÁ- Gritó en dirección a la caravana -NOS VAMOS A VER LO DEL TENIS ¿TÚ QUÉ DICES?-

-¡ARRRGHHHHHH!- Se quejó el señor Weasley, que en ese momento se estaba echando agua y le dolía todavía más.

-Por mí esa contestación es válida como un 'Iros sin mí, que ya os alcanzaré más tarde'- Les comunicó a los demás, que asintieron.

-Yo nunca he jugado al tenis.- Dijo Ginny cuando se habían alejado de la caravana.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo hemos hecho, la verdad.- Le alentó Ron -Aunque seguro que yo seré el peor- Dijo, para intentar consolarla.

-Eso ni lo dudes, Ronnie.- Contestó ella riendo. Ron se sonrojó bajando los ojos.

-¿Creéis que habrá alguna competición de tenis?- Preguntó Molly -Yo sí que he jugado, y con vuestro padre ganamos muchos partidos.- Ron se imaginó a su madre con el típico atuendo que se ponían las chicas que jugaban a ese deporte y le dio un mareo.

-Podríamos intentar ganar alguno.- Dijo Fred -Seguro que George y yo ganamos aunque sea sólo un partido, según me han dicho se tiene que dar a una pelota con una cosa ¿No?-

-Sí, como hemos sido bateadores seguro que se nos da bien- Indicó George.

-¡Vais a morder el polvo, pringaos!- Dijeron a dúo, señalando, más que nada a Ron y Charlie. Charlie sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-

Tuvieron que preguntar a varios muggles hasta que encontraron el sitio donde se jugaba y hasta que lo encontraron ya hacía pasado media hora tranquilamente (Estaba a menos de diez minutos del sitio donde habían acampado).

-¿Cómo nos ponemos en parejas?- Preguntó Ron.

-Tú con migo- Contestó Ginny colgándose de su brazo -En un equipo por lo menos uno de ellos tiene que ser bueno.- Comento, guiñando un ojo.

-Entonces yo con Charlie.- Dijo Molly -Y Fred y George juntos.- Los gemelos chocaron las palmas. -¿Por qué no hacemos primero un par de 1vs1 para ver qué tal se os da?- Y así lo hicieron. En menos de una hora se supo que Ron era el fracasado de la familia, los mejores eran, cómo no, Fred, George y Molly; Charlie y Ginny lo hacían bien la mayoría de las veces pero no llegaban al nivel de los gemelos, y Ron... bueno, como he dicho antes, daba pena. Si no le daba a la pelota con el mango de la raqueta simplemente no le daba, se le escapaba, le daba tan fuerte que se iba demasiado arriba sin ir hacia delante y terminaba en su trozo de campo, le daba demasiado flojo; y más de una vez se le escapó la raqueta dándole a una señora y a un perro de unos hippies que estaban mirando cómo jugaban el cual se puso a perseguir al pobre pelirrojo.

-Ron, das pena.- Dijo Fred -¿Por qué juegas tan mal?

-¡No lo hago a posta!- Escupió Ron enfadado.

-Pues es muy raro- Asintió Molly -Nuestra familia siempre ha tenido excelentes jugadores en cualquier deporte, menos Percy...

-Eso quiere decir que has salido como Percy.- Río Ginny señalando a su hermano.

-¡Sólo es cuestión de practicar!- Estalló Ron -¡Estoy seguro de que dentro de unos días os venceré a todos si me entreno lo suficiente!

-¿Apuestas algo, Hermanito?- Ronroneó George.

-¡Lo que quieras!- Graznó Ron poniendo las manos en puños. Charlie cogió un folleto que había cerca del sitio donde habían estado los Hippies (Ya se habían marchado) y lo leyó un poco alejado de su familia, que le miraban atentos. Cuando terminó de leer sonrió.

-Parece que tienes suerte, Ron. Para la semana que viene empieza una competición de Tenis.- Dijo, tendiéndole el folleto a su madre, los gemelos y Ginny se apelotonaron a su lado para leerlo.

-¡Yupie!- Gritó Ginny -Nos apuntaremos todos ¿No?- Dijo -Mamá lo puede hacer con papá, Fred con George, yo con...- Miró de reojo a Ron poniendo una mueca -...Charlie, y Ron con... Bueno...-

-¡Claro, yo solo, no te jode!- Su madre le pasó un brazo por la cintura (No llegaba a los hombros)

-Venga, mi niño, seguro que algún muggle aceptará a apuntarse con tigo. Si vas a venir a entrenar, seguramente conocerás a alguien.- Ron torció el gesto. -Ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que volvamos a la caravana- Dijo a los demás.

-Tranqui, Ron, siempre puedes jugar con Pig.- Le alentó Ginny dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿Y por qué no te apuntas tú conmigo? Tampoco lo hago tan mal.- Ginny le miró horrorizada.

-¡Ni de broma! Además ¿Entonces con quién iría nuestro querido Charlie?

-Charlie se las puede arreglar solo, o puede no jugar.- Contestó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero mira que eres egoísta- Bufó su hermana mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Si no juego, Fred y George no pararán de meterse con migo.- Explicó Ron.

-Ese es tu problema.- Declaró Ginny antes de adelantarse para ir a hablar con Fred y George.

-Menuda familia que tengo...- Masculló Ron metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros raídos que llevaba puestos.

-Anda, vuestro padre ya ha hecho amigos.- Exclamó Molly cuando distinguieron a lo lejos la poca cabellera roja de su padre en una mesa tomando té con dos desconocidos de pelo moreno y castaño. Ron sintió cómo se le echaba el mundo encima cuando reconoció a una chica pálida de pelo negro un poco alejada de los que deberían ser sus padres y el señor Weasley.

¿...Pansy Parkinson?

**Fin del quinto capítulo.**

* * *

_Esta capítulo es un rolla__zo, pero no sé con qué otra manera podrían haber sabido que los Parkinson eran sus vecinos, además, lo del tenis será relevante, y fijo que más de uno ya se habrá imaginado por qué._

_Bis bad! De:_

_Lanier_

_PD: Siento el retraso_


	6. Polillita tenista

**Capítulo seis**

**Polillita tenista**

* * *

-Ah, mirad por ahí viene mi familia ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Mirad a quienes me he encontrado!- Gritó Arthur moviendo los brazos al ver a su familia a lo lejos. Molly se acercó la primera, sonriente, los demás, que como Ron se habían fijado en Pansy, la cual estaba apoyada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y expresión aburrida, intentaron no ir demasiado deprisa. Aunque al ver el rostro furioso de Ron se lanzaron unas significativas miradas.

-Estos son Dagmar y Effie Parkinson, ella está en control de animales mágicos y él es el propietario de una tienda en el callejón Diagon- Les presentó, Molly le estrechó la mano al señor Parkinson y le dio dos besos en las mejillas sin demasiado entusiasmo a Effie.

-Ella es tu mujer ¿No?- Preguntó Dagmar. El señor Arthur sonrió satisfecho (Este hombre es un poco rarito...)

-Sí, se llama Molly Prewett, aunque ahora es Weasley. Y estos- Señaló con la palma de la mano a sus cuatro hijos -Son mis chavales, aunque faltan dos- Explicó, Effie abrió mucho los ojos poniendo la boca en 'o' mirando de reojo a Molly, como pensando '_Pobre mujer_...' -Son Charlie, el mayor- Charlie saludó al matrimonio -Fred y George, que son gemelos, Ginny, la única chica y la pequeña, y Ron- Él estaba alejado de los demás -Que va antes de ella- Dagmar les sonrió.

-Nosotros sólo tenemos una niña, por si no la conocéis.- Les dijo a Molly y los hermanos -Es esa de ahí, se llama Pansy, parece tímida pero en realidad cuando se enfada parece un gato rabioso- Effie suspiró mirando a su hija.

-Un lobo con piel de cordero.- Pansy frunció el ceño ante eso

-Una rosa con espinas.

-¡Parad ya!- Les censuró. Los señores Weasley y Parkinson rieron ante eso.

-¿Pansy iba al mismo curso que Ron, no?- Preguntó Molly, que estaba un poco perdida.

-Sí, aunque ella iba a Slytherin- Contestó Effie. Molly al escuchar eso miró desconfiada a la señora Parkinson. -Tranquila, aunque nuestra familia sea de sangres limpia, no creemos en lo que dice el Lord y no odiamos a los Weasley, o por lo menos no lo haremos hasta que _ensucies_ vuestra sangre.- Dijo, mirando a Molly que, aunque le gustó su sentido de la sinceridad, no le terminaba de convencer la última parte ¿Le estaba diciendo que si alguno de sus hijos se casaba con un sangre sucia empezarían a llevarse mal?.

-Vale, Effie, querida. Mejor dejamos esos embrollos sobre la sangre para otro momento. Ahora mismo se supone que somos como unos muggles normales y corrientes.

-¿No hacéis magia?- Preguntó Charlie extrañado, esa idea ni si quiera se le había pasado por la cabeza a su padre, y eso que estaba totalmente chiflado.

-Se podría decir que estamos haciendo un estudio psicológico de ellos desde dentro.- Explicó Effie -Es divertido, viendo cómo viven se les puede entender mejor.

-Interesante.- Dijo el señor Weasley con un brillo en los ojos que no gustó demasiado a su familia.

-Ya es tarde.- Observó Effie -¿Por qué no hacemos una barbacoa en conjunto?- Dijo, sonriendo a Molly, que se la devolvió.

-Nosotros ponemos la carne.- Dijo el señor Parkinson.

-Nosotros la barbacoa.- Argumentó Arthur emocionado. -Ron ¿Por qué no vas a buscar leña para asar la comida?- Dijo a su hijo.

-Pansy, ve con él- Le alentó su madre. Pansy torció el gesto.

-Para hacer una barbacoa se necesita carbón, no leña.- Protestó.

-Pero así es más divertido.- Exclamó el señor Weasley muy emocionado.

-¿Y por qué no voy con Ginny?- Preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque Pansy y tú tenéis la misma edad y seguro que tenéis más cosas de las que hablar.- '¿_Por qué tienen una respuesta para todo_?' Se preguntó Ron empezando a creer que de verdad tendría que ir con Parkinson.

-¿Y por qué no...?- Empezó Pansy alzando un dedo.

-¿Y por qué no te callas y vas de una vez?- Le contestó la señora Parkinson sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Venga, polillita, haz caso- Se metió su padre llamándola por el apodo cariñoso que hizo que todos los Weasley se rieran intentando fingir que no, Pansy enrojeció.

-¡No me llames eso!-

-¿El qué? ¿Polillita? Vale, no volveré a llamarte polillita, polillita. Eh...- Se llevó una mano a la boca al saber que lo había repetido ya un montón de veces.

-Venga, vámonos, polillita- Le dijo Ron sonriendo burlonamente, que se había acercado a ella. Pansy le lanzó un gruñido. -Como tardemos demasiado se nos va a hacer de día y eso a las polillas no les sienta bien.- Le explicó como si fuera una nena pequeña.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Además ¿Desde cuándo no te importa venir conmigo?- Le preguntó -Hasta te preocupas por mi salud.- Dijo irónica, recordando lo de las polillas y el día -Qué caballeroso.- Replicó bufando con burla.

-Como no les hagamos caso no van a parar, por lo menos no mis padres, y yo tengo hambre.- Se explicó Ron alzando los hombros. Pansy pensaba algo parecido pero de sus propios padres y de su aparato digestivo, pero no dijo nada.

Sin embargo, además de eso, Ron estaba seguro que podría vengarse de ella si iban juntos ¿Dejarla sola para luego salir de repente y asustarla sería suficiente? ¿O quizás tirarle un palo haciéndole pensar que era cualquier otra cosa? ¿Pansy era tan tonta? Si hubiera estado en Hogwarts habría dicho que sí sin pensarlo, pero al verla fuera de allí, sin su grupo de amigas, no parecía tan desagradable como siempre. Aún así quería vengarse de ella, por lo menos para estar en paz.

¿Qué sería lo suficientemente humillante? ¡Ah...!

Estuvieron un bien tiempo recogiendo palos en silencio hasta que Pansy, harta de estar callada dijo:

-Seguro que tú y tu familia no os quedaréis más allá de esta noche ¿No? Después de todo no os podéis permitir ni si quiera un día.- Ron frunció los labios.

-Para que lo sepas nos vamos a quedar un mes entero- Repicó, con la voz todo lo calmada que pudo -Supongo que vosotros sí que no podréis quedaros más de un día. Si no, vomitaríais demasiado al estar entre tantos muggles ¿Verdad?- Pansy le miró directamente a los ojos, enfadada.

-Mis padres no odian a los muggles.- Dijo, desconectando el contacto para recoger otra rama que había en el suelo -Aunque tampoco los adoran.

-No lo entiendo.

-Pues si no lo entiendes es que eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba.- Estalló la morena resoplando -En realidad.- Empezó, preguntándose por qué le estaba contando todo eso a Weasley -Es algo parecido a una persona que adora a los perros pero los gatos tampoco le parecen tan mal ¿Entiendes? Aunque no son sus favoritos es capaz de entender que los gatos tienen cosas buenas y algunos son estupendos. No le fascinan, pero saben que están ahí. Estoy hablando como si los gatos fueran los muggles.- Explicó, Ron sintió que poco a poco lo iba comprendiendo, aunque no se imaginaba que una familia de magos limpios y de un statut tan alto como ellos podían tener esos ideales.

-¿Entonces qué significaba eso de que nos empezarían a odiar si manchábamos nuestra sangre?- Pansy se dio cuenta de que no le importaba contarle todo eso porque nunca antes se lo podía haber dicho a nadie, porque si lo hacía sus amigos y amigas no la escucharían a ella y sus explicaciones, sólo serían capaces de entender que a sus padres le gustaban los muggles y empezarían a odiarla a ella por eso.

-Ellos creen que un mago mancha su sangre si se casa con un muggle, porque eso les parece extraño. Pero si alguien se casa con un sangre mestiza o, hasta con un sangre sucia (Dependiendo de cómo sea) Lo aceptan.- Hizo un mohín con la boca -Mis padres son muy raros.- Dijo, haciendo caer los párpados -Pero –Alzó los ojos .-En realidad esto no tiene por qué importarte, Weasel, y si te lo he contado es para que no seas un mal pensando.- Le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia al ver que Ron se empezaba a sonrojar de furia.

-¡A mí tampoco es que me interesara! ¡Me lo has contado porque te ha dado la gana!- Le dijo, entre dientes. Pansy rió falsamente.

-Pues parecías bastante entretenido- Comentó, riéndose burlonamente; de repente paró de reír cambiando la expresión por una seria -Cambiando de tema ¿Crees que con esta madera será suficiente?

-¿Si soy tan estúpido por qué me lo preguntas a mí?-

-De hecho, responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta es de imbéciles.- Comentó ella con un deje de aburrimiento. -Creo que sí es suficiente.

-Con tal de largarme de tu lado, está bien.- Pansy hizo rodar los ojos aunque sabía que Ron no la vería.

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya creíamos que os habían comido los osos!- Exclamó el señor Weasley al verlos llegar.

-Ojalá.- Masculló Ron mirando a Pansy con odio, ella le sonrió falsamente.

-Es tardísimo.- Dijo Molly -Aunque me alegra que hayáis tardado, eso significa que habéis hablado por el camino.- Comentó

-U otra cosa...- Murmuró Fred a su hermano gemelo, Ginny y Charlie pícaramente, ellos rieron calladamente.

-¿Ya os lleváis mejor?- Preguntó Molly sonriente sin hacer caso al comentario de su hijo.

Ron decidió que ese era el momento para llevar a cabo su venganza.

-La verdad es que sí.- Dijo, de la forma más verificable posible -Tanto que creo que ella podría ser mi pareja en el campeonato de tenis.- Expuso, con una sonrisa tierna que, cuando miró directamente a Pansy para ver su reacción, se convirtió en nada más que una exposición de dientes. La morena se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¡Yo... nosotros... tú nunca me has dicho _eso_! ¡Y además te sigo cayendo mal!

-Vamos, polillita, no tienes por qué ser tímida.- La alentó su padre pasándole una mano por la espalda. Pansy respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Es verdad, no lo había pensando pero vosotros dos podéis ir juntos. Así nos apuntamos las dos familias.- Dijo Molly llegando a una conclusión que le gustó a todos menos a dos personas.

Dos personas que se miraban como si fueran un par de psicópatas salvajes.

Y se odiaban.

¡Mucho!

**Fin del sexto capítulo**

* * *

_Este chap. ha sido un rollo, pero lo quería usar para dejar bien claros los ideales de los Parkinsons y lo que siente Pansy sobre el tema._

_Bye bye, de:_

_Lanier_

_PD: Lamento el retraso ^^; _


End file.
